


Juxtaposition

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Series: Juxtaposition [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L's first heirs were a juxtaposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two stories that start the same. This is the happier AU one.  
> WARNING: mentions of cutting and suicidal thoughts.

If one put L's two first heirs in a room together only one word befit them – juxtaposition.

A was a workaholic. As L's first heir he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders'. He needed to impress L, to prove he could be the next great detective.

Beyond was a slacker. At least in school. B was busy with his…extracurricular work. Pranks and troublemaking, he'd found, were the best ways to get L's attention.

}o{

Their only similarity was their need for L's attention. The wish to have their intelligence and achievements acknowledged. Neither got their wish. A – with golden hair and doey brown eyes, with hard work and tears hidden in the dark of night. B – the ghost pale, red eyed black haired L-look-alike, prankster. But L never saw them.

}o{

In the end they saw each other. After many nights of hearing A cry himself to sleep BB decided to do something about it. It was midnight when he entered the other's room to the sight of a tearstained but determined face, and the young man clutching a razor.

"Don't," a whisper.

"Why not?" sob-riddled, "no one would care."

"I would." He held him through the night.

}o{

Eventually Beyond Birthday had no need for L's approval. He had A's and that was enough. A gave him even more – though BB hardly dared think it – his love. Beyond used to consider doing something absolutely crazy, one final deadly prank, because maybe that would make the detective notice him. But he didn't need to anymore. Not now that he had A.


End file.
